


Bodyswap Training

by watashinomori



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bromance, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And whatever happened during it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyswap Training

**Author's Note:**

> My home language isn't English. So for me to the 'aster' puns is a little bit hard. So I'm putting in parenthesis what I took from that word, as the idea is take a negative prefix to make the word positive (which cannot be an added prefix, like the un in believable. The word is supposed to not mean anything, or if means, be something completely different… I guess). I hope is not really hard to get… That's why I prefer to work with Nightwing instead Robin… I'm serious! Midway through I just gave up the puns…. Too hard for me >

“Gather around, kids. I'll pass a new training for you” Black Canary said, smiling really mysteriously.

Robin stepped up, grinning and messing up with Kid Flash. The yellow-red boy was right behind him, avoiding his little punches and way too weird backward kicks. Megan and Superboy followed them, the redhead girl was giggling while the boy rolled his eyes. Aqualad came beside them way too silent, as always. Artemis came last, making complaints about how stupid both of the boys in the front were, especially Kid Flash and his notoriously big mouth.

“Everyone is here. Good. This will be a week long training routine” Robin cheered when that was said. Everyone else was glooming. “We'll be taking advantage that you guys have a week left from your vacation. So as soon as I debrief with you, kids, you will go back home and told your parents you will be away for the week. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am” and a squeaked ' _YES, SIR'_ was heard above them all. Wally punched Robin on his shoulder and he cackled a little while.

“What the hell does this boy have? He's been too energetic all morning!” Artemis grouched.

“Batman is off world. He's just too excited about a whole week unsupervised” Wally explained. “He'll probably put some small version of the Batman suit and go wild in Gotham's night!” Robin answered with an incomprehensible squeak.

“No, you won't. Batman told me to take care of you, since your usual nanny is off world with him” Black Canary cut the talk. Almost everyone laughed, except for the said Robin and his best friend, whom speedy talked something like ' _supernanny_ ' while patted his back in sign of comfort.

“Who's his usual nanny?” Conner asked. Everyone looked at him with pity in their eyes.

“So, let's talk about the training!”

“No, really, who is his usual nanny? I can't imagine Robin being taken care by anyone who isn't the Batman” Robin came to him and hugged him.

“Don't be like that, supeys. It will get whelmed! OUCH!” Wally slapped the back of his head.

“KIDS! Please, let me wrap this thing already!”

“Yes, ma'am” and another squeaked ' _YES, SIR'_ was heard above them all.

“As I was saying. This will be a training based on something that could happened. You will be training bodyswap!”

“What?!” they all yelled at same time, then each one started to complain, overlapping each other voice and it was chaos.

“I WON'T BE IN BAYWATCH'S BODY! AND I DON'T WANT HIM IN ME!” was the loudest yell.

Everyone went silent and glanced from Artemis to Wally.

“If you let me explain you will understand no one will be switching bodies” and everyone resumed to question at the same time again. “SHUT UP! Now, listen to me! What you guys will be training is, if by any chance you bodyswap, how to behave as another person. So no one of you will be compromising each other identities.”

“That seems lame” Artemis mumbled.

“Have a better idea, young lady?”

“Actually, I do! We could...”

“Too bad you're not in charge!” Black Canary smiled. “I'll separate you guys in duos. First, Artemis, come here” she did as instructed, even if she was furious. A screen showed up and a small rectangle was in it with a 'start' button underneath. “It will be sort randomly, so no one” looked directly at the girl near her “can accuse me of being unfair. Now, press the button!”

She did and started to chant ' _not Baywatch_ ' while the pictures of them overlap one another. When stopped, the sound of cheering came from the speakers and a confetti animation took over the screen. Black Canary was observed with disbelief by all the young, she kept hers face blank and crossed two things on her clipboard.

“Great, Artemis and Superboy! Now come forth, Aqualad” reset the whole thing. Kaldur pressed the button. The same animation, and stopped, again, at Superboy picture. As he was chosen before, it changed to Megan's.

“Aqualad and Miss M, so that's Robin and Kid Flash!” she noted some things on the clipboard and looked at them. “So, the thing will be rather easy. You will impersonate the other. Red Tornado and I will be watching you. We know you won't be able to get this at first. So try to know each other better. If I think, at the end of this week, you failed, well, I'll let the Bat decide!”

All the kids were exchanging sad glances, it couldn't be worse. Artemis kn e w nothing about Conner, Megan wanted to be paired with him. Kaldur didn't know how he would manage that. Only Robin and Kid Flash were hi-fiving each other rather happy.

“This will be astrous!” they said at the same time. “It will be (dis)tress. We'll be completely (de)mented about this. This will be what takes the dis from the traught.” Robin frowned at him, Wally grinned. Robin could only smile back and hi five him.

“And you said you wouldn’t be unfair” Artemis mumbled.

“For all I know, any of you guys could have pulled them. It happens. Now, please go home those who'll need to warn someone. Dismissed.”

“Can I have a word, BC?” Robin asked.

“Come here” he waited for everyone to leave. Kid Flash still waited a little for him, but a wave of hands dismissed him. “So, what is it?”

“I wonder, is this really random?” he touched the screen, and no matter how many times he did, only stopped on Superboy, then Superboy that changed to Megan.

“Fine. You got me, smartass” she smiled to him. “This is a vacation, it's a fun training that I did, it's meant to strengthen your bonds.”

“Why me and Wally together then?”

“What would be the point to split you both. Both of you are annoyingly communicative and have a great relationship with everyone here. If I paired either of you with someone else, it's a bond there won't be made. So I left both of you together and worked on the worst pairings.”

“They're the worst?”

“Absolutely, did you ever saw Artemis and Conner talking? I saw Conner once sharing the reading time with Aqualad, it was fun. Both of them sitting on the couch, the tv in statics… It took me half an hour to understand what was that” she giggled. “Artemis and Megan are incredibly fine together, even if they are different, and she and Kaldur have very matching character. Even if they don't work on it… Later I'll take care of that.”

“What about Megan and Kaldur? They don't seem that off” he crossed his arms, squeezing his eyes.

“They aren't, they are a perfect match, but both of them have this giant issue about not being human. They avoid each other. Kaldur will always favor an Earth landwalker as well Megan. They're so in love with our culture they never work together unless we say so.”

“And are you telling me all this?”

“Because I was ordered to keep an eye on you until next week, and you're our best detective, I may need some help to make this fun” he cheered and raised a hand to hi five her. “No. No, hi five'syoung lad. You still have to do your training schedule” she poked the middle of his forehead with a pen.

“Not astrous at all!”

“Nope, now go help your partner to bring his stuff” he started to move away. “And by the way, good luck this week!” he turned around blushing and raising an eyebrow. She waved and left.

 

Robin arrived at Wally's place right after finishing with Dinah. He entered through Wally's window,  the  first thing he heard was screams. He knew what that was. So, peeled his mask and followed the sound.

“Rudy, again?” asked, entering the room. The man turned white and stopped yelling.

“Hey, Dick! What, uh, are you doing here?” there was a reddened area, fading already, on his cheek.

“What was this?” asked to the man.

“I'm sorry. This thing teased me. I didn't want to… but it...” he shut his mouth.

It all started around a year and half ago, during a mission Wally simply fainted. He was running and then not anymore. Robin was desperate, they couldn't just take the kid to a hospital. So, Batman and Flash asked Robin to take him back home and from there they would do something. As soon as he entered the place, the redhead's father started yelling at him, he was drunken and let escape that he starved Wally for three whole days. Robin kicked his ass off. While the adults were taking care of the boy, the small bird went down and woke KF's dad.

“ _Just so you know, if I ever think you abusing him again, I will end with your life_ ” peeled his own domino mask. “ _You may not know, but I am Richard Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne. A word from me and you're done. And no need to say you better keep a secret._ ”

The man probably wouldn't take the advice seriously if he wasn't on the ground, pinned by a twelve year old and a tall shadow was standing behind the young kid staring directly at him. He didn't tell anyone about his identity, but the first drink he had, Wally was starved again. Next day he received a call from his boss asking sorry, but that promotion he was expecting was denied. In the middle of the night the kid showed up in a corner  of his room.

“ _First and last warning._ _I know you think you can be empowered by dominating a meta. But believe me, I can overpower you in a second._ _I don't want you to love him. But you will feed him whatever he needs and will let him do whatever he wants in the house. Be_ _a_ _good man, and you will see less and less of me_ ” His wife was scared. And from that point they started to just ignore their kid the best they could.

Wally knew little to nothing about this whole thing, it was a certain Robin had to do with his life improvement. But what exactly was a mystery.

“It was nothing, Robs. I had worse, just last night fighting Peek-a-Boo. And she hits like a girl” joked.

“Let's gather your stuff” pulled the older boy to his room.

Wally pulled him over  for a hug, nuzzling the top of his head.

“Hey, I do appreciate all you do for me, you know? Did I ever tell you that?”

“Nope” said with a small voice. Why was he wanting to cry right now?

“But I do. No one ever made me feel protected like you do. But I can stand on my two legs now, Robs. You don't need to burst in every single time. Relax a little” planted a kiss on the raven hair. “Okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I went a little too far” muttered against his chest.

“Come on, let's be traught a little. Smile to me, or I'll tickle you” Robin pushed him giggling.

“Not even in your wildest dreams, West.”

They gathered lot of clothes and food to the speedster be able to survive the whole week.  In the middle of the gathering they started to dig some old toys and games Wally had and started to play with the m . Only when the sun was starting to set, they left for Happy Harbor. The welcoming scene was a very infuriated Artemis throwing things on Superboy chest. A plate hit his chest and he raised an eyebrow to her.

“I don't throw things” said simply.

“YES, YOU DO! AND YOU YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!”

“No, I don't” replied.

“YES, YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“I DON'T! I only allow myself to be taken by fury during fights!”

“YOU BROKE MY BOW LAST WEEK!”

“You were HITTING ME!” he landed a punch on the back of the couch and the thing became dust.

“Okay! Let's stop here! Supey, to the gym to work this energy out. Artemis, don't tease him. He is still adapting to our world. Try to watch some static to understand him better!” Wally ended stuffing his chest proud of his work. Artemis growled and left.

“Aren't you a good Robin? I guess I can retire! Maybe I'll just go around hitting some chicks” he smiled.

“I don't talk like that” complained.

“Ok, here how you talk: Bad Nerd Pun, bro! Dude, Nerd pun so bad I feel sorry for you!! Hey girl, you look add some cheese line taken from an even cheesier movie, babe! And Artemis is a super duper witch!”

“I hate you!” he laughed. Megan seemed surprised at how well they worked together.

S he was having a weird time just sitting there reading calmly. Not like Megan was the most energetic member of this team, but she like d to feel useful. And Kaldur was having a hard time trying to cook. She turned around and saw Robin leaned against the counter, smiling to Aqualad and smooth talking him. Wally was with his mouth open to that.

“We're like hot chocolate and marshmallows” said softly, too close to the Atlantian.

“Ho-how?” Wally hid his face, embarrassed.

“Because you're hot, and I want to be on top of you” Kaldur's face went red.

The poor boy dropped his pan on the floor. Burnt himself while trying  to clean the mess. All the time he kept himself from look at Robin. That was why he didn't see the younger boy bending to help him, their hands touched. With a stuttered excuse, fled from there the fastest he could.

“What was that?”

“I was flirting, like you always do.”

“I don't flirt with boys!” Wally was horrified.

“I was flirting with Miss M. What did you think?” opened a grin grabbing a piece of baked cookie and taking a bite. It was awful.

“Robs! That was genius! Now I want to see you bickering our new Artemis!” and laughed.

“I'm KF, you are Robs! Let's stick to us. And I'll deal with Artemis tomorrow” he widened his grin a little more.

“Okay, KF. Let's put this aster in hold, get a little whelmed by sleep and then tomorrow we'll rule the world!” they hi fived.

“Please, help me clean before hitting the bed” Megan asked. Hitting hers head with a hand, but not saying hers catch phrase, it was hard to talk as Aqualad.

“Yes, boss!” both of them answered and helped her. That was a thing she could be used to.

 

Wallace opened his eyes to a smiling bird over him.

“What are you doing in my bedroom?”

“I came to wake you up, and for all I know, this is MY bedroom!” cackled.

“I won't be able to laugh like that. More important, why are you in my cowl?”

“MY cowl!” showed him the oversized suit. “And here is your cowl!” handed him his clothes.

“No way!”

“Yes way! Gogogogo now I'll talk really fast and you won't be able to understand me!”

“But you always understand me!” commented, sounding sad.

“Nope, I guess what you said and pretend having listened you!”

“See! You understand me!” they laughed. Wally threw his pillow on the boy. They fought for a few minutes.

The redhead dressed like his best friend. It was a really fun thing to do. They laughed at each other a lot. But Robin started to feel a little weird after a glance to Wallace's exposed belly, to his utmost fear the pants also started a little below it should, and was way too tight, he had to leave the button undone. Gulping, he averted his eyes.

“This seems a really silly thing to do” said, looking everywhere, but his friend's body. “Let's switch back.”

“No, I like it! Now I'm the Night… well… the Night Sidekick!!” opened the cape. “I think I'll add a cape to my suit!”

“Don't! Capes are lame. I want to get rid of mine” he moved towards the door, but stepped on the bigger pant and fell with his face hitting the floor.

“You sure look cute like that!” helped him up, giggling. “Too cute! Are you wearing a mask under the goggles?”

“Your goggles aren't good to hide my face!” pouted.

Wally moved the small piece away from his face and peeled the mask.

“Sorry, I really wanted to see your eyes. You look even more cute now, Robs” he smiled, planting a peck on the tip of his nose, which hit the floor before.

Robin concealed his face again, blushing. Lately Wally was acting strange. Their usual bromance was getting too much. There were too many long hugs, and caressing, and nuzzles, and pecks. That made their usual cuddle fest start to seem so deep like they were in somewhat relationship. Away from not liking the idea, he liked so much that the fear of all of this being a misunderstanding was crushing his heart.

Artemis and Conner were sitting so far from each other as they could. Kaldur seemed like interrupting them with some leader speech, but he wanted to stick to the training, Megan had no idea of what to do. As soon as the team laid their eyes on the swapped, the laugh took over the place.

“Right? Right?” Robin smiled and took the center of attention.

“Oh gosh, Baywatch. Robin clothes are too small for you! Soon enough, I will be seeing your 'robin'” Megan blushed and looked away.

“Hey! I was parading here, Supeys!” Conner looked at Robin confused. “Not you, Artemis. I'm talking to Supeys!” and blew a raspberry to him.

The day was spent in a very calm way. It was fun to see one trying to mimic another. The late afternoon they were together answering questions about hobbies and stupid common things they used to do. Soon enough, they made into a game. One would do a question about self and another should answer. Robin won easily, Miss Martian was second and Wally third. Black Canary came by later and laughed badly when saw all of them with their clothes swapped. They showed her what they knew about each other. Then Robin showed up in his own uniform and waved goodbye to them.

“Where are you going?” Wally asked, getting too close.

“Home. I'll be back after patrol. Gotham's still Gotham” shrugged.

“Let me go with you, then. I don't like the idea of you alone out there” there was, the hand on the face.

“I won't be alone, BC will come with me. I'll be back before the sun's up” argued, taking his hand away.

“Please” he whispered, getting even closer and then mouthed his name.He didn't see it, but the way things were developing he could as well figure out.

“Okay, but you will need to behave!” said, trying to get away. They were so close he was feeling compelled to close his eyes.

Wally didn't allow him to apart, he smiled, confirming he was doing on purpose, taking a step forward for each one Dick took back. Only when Black Canary passed beside them, calling to go, that both boys moved away. Kid Flash was himself in a flash and entered the zeta beam at the same time as Robin, who fist bumped him as soon as he arrived, showing how great was their timing.

Patrolling Gotham was the summit of a hero 's career.  No city in this whole world was more active and evil. It looked like a living entity, and a mean one. Look away for a second and die, that was its rules. It grew like a tumor on the land, it had no structure. It was so old,  some places were falling  apart . There was blood decorating the building s , it celebrated death, adored even. The hero who was able to survive a night there was ready for anything. And had the best pizza Wallace ever tasted.

H e was sitting in the top of a building after beating the crap out of some henchmen. Robin was out doing some ' _ bat thing they never share with no one! _ '. Black Canary was with him, she had bought a huge meal from some random fast food. He happily ate it all.

“So, you seem to be taking some move” he choked.

“Sorry?”

“You heard me, you seem to be taking some move. Did you ask him out already?”

“ _ Him _ ?” tried to disguise, but he was too red for that.

“Yeah, Robin. Did you ask him out already?” he sighed.

“I won't. Okay?” slurped his drink loudly.

“Why?” she turned his face, making him look at her.

“He is too young. I won't lay a finger on him. I know he likes me back, I'm not stupid. But...” another sigh. “What can I do? I'm  at my limit. I know we have something. I'm unconsciously starting to stretch our limits and I'm really  scared of this  driving him away” he squeezed his plastic cup  to the point of exploding, dirtying his lap with its liquid. “I don't want to do those things, but as soon as he does some cute reaction  to anything I do, all I want is to get more of those reactions.  But I doubt he ever kissed someone, what if I got it wrong and he doesn't really like me?”

“You got it right” she hugged him.

“But… he is TOO young. Too  much . He may be mature enough to fight crime, but if I try anything, it will be an abuse. So I'll wait”  said when she released him.

“I don't think it will be an abuse if you guys date. It would be rather cute” he laughed out loud.

“I don't want to just hold hands, you know? And it will be torture to have a little of all I want. And what if we got heated one night and cross the line? How will I look to his Batdaddy? And he will know and that scares me!”

“Sometimes I forget you are a great kid, and a teenager. How can the both  most mature kids from that team act so childish all the time?” he laughed. “I still don't think  it will be an abuse, even if both of you cross the line. He is a very mature kid, if he gives his consent, it  all will be fine.  But I believe you think  too  little of yourself, you have more self control than you think. You're not an animal, you know? ”

“ Oh, please, you need to talk to my dad!” he smiled.

The silence consumed them in a comfortable way. In the end, Wally opened his mouth to say something, Robin appeared out of nowhere that exact time. He seemed a little breathless, he was smirking and sweaty.

“I raced a Ferrari here. I totally beat the dude!” he was leaned, hands on his knee. “Poor guy, he was speeding and I swung beside him and waved. It was fun, you should try, KF!”

“ You're awesome” Wally simply said, from his place, overwhelmed by him.

“I know, but you are too… Hey, what about we race to the zeta beam?” Black Canary giggled. Dick sometimes could be obnoxious. She would have a lot to report to, like Wally called, Batdaddy.

 

Next morning  brought , again, a bird on his bed.

“Dude?”

“I slept here last night, we got back from patrol and your room is way more cozy than mine.”

“Still there is no reason for you to take my bed from me! If you want to sleep here, use the armchair!” pointed to said thing near the souvenir display.

“I won't sleep on a chair! You go!”

“Why me? It's my room!”

“Because you would be a better trophy wife than me” and they started to beat each other with the pillows. The fight ended with Wally over him, holding him still.

“Why me?” he asked, trying his best to keep serious among the joy of the play.

“I'm a b-word and you are a total babe!” smiled charming for him. “And you lost this fight for dominance.”

“I'm on top of you” the smaller smirked and twisted beneath him. Before even noticing Wally was face down being subdued. “Fine! I'll be the trophy wife!”

Robin jumped out of bed and started to do a victory dance.  They left for breakfast and Superboy was sitting at table, tv was on in statics, he tried his best to not look at it. Kaldur was, again, trying to cook. The smell taking over the place was rather sweet, at least wasn't burnt. The girls were still sleeping.

“What time did you boys arrive last night?” Kaldur asked, looking only to Wally, already getting a little red.

“Dunno, about three or four” reached his hand to a plate with cookies, but Robin took for himself. They did a glaring fight, after Wally lost for the Batglare, the younger boy started to feed him. He raised an eyebrow and the boy shrugged.

“Robin doesn't reach out for the cookie plate, KF does. But I won't be eating for you, so, I take the plate you do the eating” the redhead smiled with his mouth full.

“What is it a b-word?” everyone looked to Conner. “You said Wally would be a good trophy wife because you were a b-word. What is it a B-word?”

“Were you listening our conversation?” Wally asked, swallowing his food in one gulp. “So not aster, dude!”

“I wasn't listening, you guys are too loud!”

“I heard a little too, I couldn't make it out what you guys said, but I was able to hear” Kaldur backed him up.

“So not cool, Artemis!” Robin said to Conner. “But I can forgive a beauty like you!” turned to Kaldur. Aqualad this time was able to keep whatever he had in hand, but he blushed violently.

The girls entered the room, Artemis complaining about the noise and Megan smiling a good morning to all of them.  Miss M said they tried to stay up waiting for them, but they took too long and everyone called  it  a night.  Robin reassured them tonight wasn't a night to patrol. Not for him at least. Black Canary showed up in the middle of the morning, calling them for training. She said they could stop the bodyswapping for their usual training routine.

As always Robin kicked everybody's butts, the last fight would be between him and Kid Flash, as  usual . This was always the time the kids would hit the shower, because they would start to do silly things during their fights, like to reenact a scene from some movie.  This training they started a tickle battle, which made Black Canary roll hers eyes. There was any way to be more obvious?

“ARGH! I won't be doing this anymore! There is nothing interesting about statics! Fuck this whole stupid thing!” Artemis stormed out.

Wally ran to her.

“Get off my way, Baywatch!” hissed.

“Calm down, Artemis. This is just a training.”

“What is the point  of this stupid thing? It's ridiculous! This won't be useful for anything! And is a huge pain in the ass! Maybe it is funny for you and your boyfriend to exchange clothes and play, but for everybody else this is hell!”

“He isn't my boyfriend” said quickly.

“Ah, come on! We all know! You are so obvious!”

“We aren't, okay? Stop changing subjects!”

“Look, Baywatch, I won't listen to her and for sure won't listen to you! I'm out for the week!” shoved him away and left.

“You could at least stutter a little when denying our relationship” Robin was smirking behind him.

Wally's blood was boiling, like only Artemis could let him. He turned on his heels, pulled Robin's face up  with cupped hands and kissed him. Their lips smacked together.  He calmed down enough to realize what he just did. When was about to back away and flee, two arms wrapped  around his neck and the mouth under his split a little. Wally took that opportunity and deepened the kiss, licking the lips and tongue.  Slid his hands to his waist and brought their bodies together. A thrill of excitement ran for his body. They broke apart slowly.

“I think we should talk” Robin said with his eyes still closed.

“Yeah, probably” answered, looking to the swollen lips. He was proud of many things in his life, but  those wet swollen lips had just made  it to  the top handily.

D ick held his hand and walked him through the zeta beam. They appeared in the Batcave. Their masks were gone as soon as the reached the place, and was needed all of his will to not kiss him again.

“Dick...”

“What was that?” he asked in a calm and deadly serious voice.

“Dick” smiled a little. He loved to say his name, and usually he should stick with Robin. “That was a kiss.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“Don't come at me with this bullshit. I want you to say it!”

“I like you. No, I love you! And I know you do love me too. Shouldn't we  be agreeing  to the terms of our relationship  instead talking about why we did that?”

“Terms of relationship?”

“Yeah, like now who gets to annoy who. If we should be really physical in front of Kaldur so he will be blushing  like crazy . And most important ly,  who will tell  to  Roy and Bruce”  said, getting closer. “ Dibs on Roy!”

“We can't just kiss and start to date, Wally” said try ing to reason.

“Says who?”

“Anyone!” he passed his hand through his hair. “I didn't know you liked until now!”

“Since when are you the obnoxious one? I knew you liked me!”

“No, you don't. I didn't tell you anything. You guess ed I do! And I guessed too.  R ight, by the way.”

“Am I wrong?”

“That is not the point!”

“Am I?”

“No” he sighed and was enveloped in Wally's arms.

“So what's the point?”

“I'm scared! You kissed me because Artemis annoyed you. So I'll have to wait until she annoys you again to see if you really want this or not? Or to see if something else changes?” he was at the verge of screaming. He was panicking.

“You're jealous!”

“OF COURSE I AM!” he  lightly punched his chest. “I've been making moves and dropping hints all the time, yeah, I g o t too whelmed sometimes and back ed away, but I've been doing! Fuck, Wally! I was waking you up! Using your clothes! Get a hint!” Wally laughed.

“I was getting” said.

“So why? Why did you wait so much to kiss me? Why did it need to be after a bickering with Artemis?”

“ I was afraid too. You are too young, you know? About today, yeah, she got me  hot head. And you stepped in, I just lost a little of my common sense. And to be honest with you, I've been at my limit lately. Three days in a row with you is probably a record or somewhat. And not only few hours. But the whole day” kissed him lightly. “Calmer now?”

“No” whispered. Then he kissed Wally. “Now I'm calmer.”

“You kiss too good for your first time” replied, smiling against his lips.

“It's not my first” and kissed him again.

 

“Now, where were the two of you?” Black Canary scolded. She had Artemis held by hers collar.

“Batcave” Wally answered, laughing badly exiting the machinery. The zeta beam announced Robin. And he laughed more.

“What is this?” Black Canary asked laughing.

Robin was using a green and red and yellow cowl, with only a  briefs like pants and pixie boot.

“Penny-One caught us… er… wrestling” he was redder than Wally's hair.

“Who's Penny-One?” Artemis asked.

“Some helper from Gotham” Robin answered.

“And did Penny-One allow Wally to walk away?” Black Canary asked.

“Oh, no. He will report to Batman” Robin opened a big grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I'm killed, I should say I didn't make Artemis a witch for nothing... there was a reason. It would be a cute scene where Dinah would explain to her that she was in home there and didn't need to defend herself so badly all the time. And Conner would be at the scene too. It didn't come out neat... it was a hot mess and I chose to cut that part out.


End file.
